


show me how much you love me

by elliewritesthings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/pseuds/elliewritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In addition to pet names, that’s something else Eren also likes dishing out – compliments. It makes Levi squirm whenever he starts waxing poetry about his cheekbones or admiring his skills with the 3DMG. Luckily they’re alone most of the time when Eren decides to do so, because it leaves Levi both mildly embarrassed yet wanting more. Though he can’t say that out loud, of course, he thinks Eren can sense it somehow – the smug asshole will wrap his arms around him and place gentle kisses all over his face while muttering praises in between giggles. </p><p>It’s not all that sexual, but Levi won’t deny that having Eren speak of him in such a manner does do things for certain parts of his body, and yeah, maybe he’s spent a few sleepless nights imagining what it would be like to have Eren saying nice things to him while pounding him to the mattress.</p><p>Once it actually happens, though, he’s not even laying on a mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me how much you love me

The words ring in his ears as he stares at the fidgeting boy in front of him who’s growing more and more anxious with each second of silence that passes. This has to be a practical joke, Levi thinks, or maybe some obscure becoming-of-age ritual among the cadets, because why else would Eren show up at his quarters unannounced and blurt out a poorly-worded love confession?  
  
“Excuse me?” Levi says at last, just to break the suffocating quietness that’s fallen over them. He hears his own pulse pound in his veins, hands clenching into fists under his desk where Eren luckily cannot see them. Any minute now, he’ll break into a fit of shaky laughter and tell Levi that some of his idiot friends had dared him into it, or maybe that there’s a bet going on about who can say the most ridiculous thing to one of the superior officers and the winner gets an extra serving at lunch.  
  
None of that happens, though. Instead Eren remains standing in his office, awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to another. Dropping his head down, he lets out a defeated sigh. “Please don’t make me say it again,” he mutters, a steady pink flush creeping up his neck. “Actually, this was a really bad idea. I’ll, uh, I’ll just go now. I’m sorry.” He shuffles back towards the door, to which Levi reacts immediately.  
  
“No.” It comes out harsh and cold, and Levi wants to take it back the moment he sees Eren wince like he’s been slapped across the face. “Don’t go,” he tries again, looking at anywhere but the wide expanse of Eren’s shoulders that are tensed in anticipation. With a long-suffering sigh, Levi reaches up to rub at his temples as he commands, “Sit down, Jaeger.”  
  
Eren fiddles with the hem of his shirt as he does so, taking a seat on the other side of the desk. When Levi regards his nervous figure, he’s reminded that despite of all his lanky uncertainty, Eren Jaeger is no longer a child. _Anything but, as a matter of fact,_ he remarks inside his head as he rakes his eyes over the full lips that are currently turned downwards in a worried frown and the exposed golden skin peeking from under the neckline of his shirt.  
  
“Sir,” Eren says, and then pauses suddenly. His gaze flits between his own feet and Levi’s lapels as he leans forward, mouth half-open as he searches for the right words.  
  
“I think we can drop the titles,” Levi points out, and if Eren were to glance up, he’d see faint amusement in his expression. The hint of a smile fades when he realizes that they’ll have to have an actual conversation about this. “What do you want to happen next?” he asks, and Eren’s head snaps up so fast it’s almost comical.  
  
“Uh, what do you mean?” he stammers, bewildered, and Levi rolls his eyes.  
  
“Do you want to go forward with this, or shall we just pretend it never happened?”  He spits it all out in one breath and then bites down on his lip, nails digging into his palms. Out of those two options, Levi would greatly prefer the former one, but he can’t say it, he physically cannot bring himself to voice it and he feels like the biggest fucking moron on the planet. Eren’s going to take back his confession once he realizes that as well, and that _really_ stings so he chases the thought away.  
  
For the time being, however, Eren resembles a small, confused bird as he tilts his head to the side, lips pursed in confusion and his pupils wide as he glances towards Levi and then rapidly away. “I don’t know?” he ventures, voice nearly cracking mid-sentence. “I mean, it’s up to you. I’ve already told you how I feel and embarrassed myself completely. But I wouldn’t want you to think any less of me.” And that’s it, Levi can hear his heart swelling twice to its usual size and then imploding because of the timid admiration in Eren’s voice.  
  
“I am your superior officer,” Levi says, and Eren looks so dejected that it’s hard to not just reach over the wooden desk between them and pull him into his arms.  
  
“I know, sir,” he replies quietly, and the bloody shreds in Levi’s chest burn to crisps when he sees Eren’s entire being droop like a wet sock.  
  
“No. Wait a moment.” Propping his elbows on to the desk, Levi rests his forehead in his hands and tries to cling on to his rapidly thinning patience. “I’m your superior. If I instigated anything, it would be harassment.”  
  
When he peeks out from between his fingers, he can see something in Eren’s expression shift. “But you’re not rejecting me?” Eren says, slow and deliberate as he puts the pieces together.  
  
From where he’s hunched over by the desk, Levi mutters, “No, I’m doing the exact opposite. Or trying to, at least.” He straightens out and leans against the back of his chair just in time to behold Eren’s face splitting into the widest grin he’s ever seen. “But it’s all on your terms. I’m over a decade older and still your superior,” he repeats once more to emphasize the point that Eren’s the one in control here.  
  
Once it all sinks in, Eren bolts up, hands flailing out as he stares at Levi with reserved excitement. For a moment he looks like he’s about to throw his arms around Levi, but apparently he decides midway that that wouldn’t be appropriate and salutes instead. He fucking _salutes_ , out of all things, what an adorable little nerd.  
  
“Yes, Sir! Thank you!” Eren hollers, beaming. Joy is a good look on him, and something presses down against Levi’s chest when he considers the fact that he’s the cause for Eren’s happiness. “I won’t let you down!”  
  
Levi circles around, coming to lean on the edge of the desk only a few steps away from Eren. It would be so easy to close that distance between them, but Levi holds back, arms crossed over his chest. “We agreed to drop the titles, did we not?” he reminds, craning his neck up to lock eyes with Eren.  The light blush lingering over his cheeks makes him look younger than his age, and while he’s no longer a child, Levi wouldn’t yet describe him as a man either.  
  
Gazing down at him with a degree of seriousness that’s absurd to the situation, Eren asks, “What shall I call you then?”  
  
“By my name, perhaps?” Levi suggests with a raised brow. The gap between them feels incredibly narrow, and it’s made even narrower by Eren rocking back and forth on his heels  
  
Eren nods, his serious façade starting to crack. “Can we have pet names?” he asks with a stupid little smile and something inside Levi screams _yesyesyes we can have anything you want_ , but what comes out is an impatient sigh.  
  
“Aren’t you going to do something now?” he says as he tries to jut out his chin in a way that doesn’t make him look like an angry rodent – trust him, he’s spent enough time in front of the mirror to know that there isn’t a single flattering angle, it’s more of a matter of finding the one that’s least horrible. _Kiss me,_ he tries to yell out by the subtle movement of his head, but this is not about what he wants, it’s about what Eren wants.  
  
“Ah.” His eyes flicker to Levi’s parted lips, uncertain and watchful. “Of course. Yes.” The moment stretches out and Eren hovers there, face inches from his, and though they’re not even touching, Levi can practically feel the warmth of his skin.  
  
 _This is taking too long,_ he decides just then and rises up on his toes, yanking at Eren’s shirt to drag him in for a kiss.  
  
The tiny squeak Eren lets out is delicious and Levi swallows it up, tongue skimming over Eren’s teeth as he coaxes the boy’s mouth open. While he goes in slowly yet purposefully, Eren is clumsier, his jaw tight and hands coming up to grasp on to Levi’s shoulders like he’s drowning.  
  
He’s left panting when they break apart, eyes glassed over and still holding on to Levi. “Okay. Wow,” he breathes out.  
  
“How eloquent,” Levi mutters. Like he’s the one to talk – even now he’s sure that sooner or later he’ll blurt out something and completely ruin this odd moment they’re having. Nevertheless, he tries. “That was nice.” On second thought, he should never try, because that has to be the understatement of the year.  
  
“It was,” Eren says with a quiet laugh. He relaxes now, arms coming to wind around Levi’s neck leisurely. “May I have another?” he requests, leaning down to claim a second kiss before Levi can reply. He’s more determined this time, though still a bit sloppy. It’s a good thing Levi’s schedule for the rest of the day is free because he has a lot to teach to Eren about kissing and other activities.  
  
The rest of the day turns into weeks and then months as they fall into a routine of sorts. Eren’s far from an innocent little lamb, he comes to find out. Though he looks like an angel with his luminous smiles, he’s not exactly as pure as Levi would have assumed. Sometimes when they’re in the middle of training, he’ll feel Eren’s gaze on him, heavy and scorching, and he trips over his own feet when he remembers that Eren _wants_ him, in all possible ways and apparently despite of his innumerable flaws.  
  
Levi’s tried asking him _why_ , why in the name of all that is good and holy would he settle for someone as rude and prickly and difficult as him, and this is usually where Eren will interrupt him with a stern look and a kiss on his lips to shut him up.  
  
“I’m not having any of that,” he’ll chirp. “You’re my perfect sweetheart and I love you just the way you are.”  
  
In addition to pet names, that’s something else Eren also likes dishing out – compliments. It makes Levi squirm whenever he starts waxing poetry about his cheekbones or admiring his skills with the 3DMG. Luckily they’re alone most of the time when Eren decides to do so, because it leaves Levi both mildly embarrassed yet wanting more. Though he can’t say that out loud, of course, he thinks Eren can sense it somehow – the smug asshole will wrap his arms around him and place gentle kisses all over his face while muttering praises in between giggles.  
  
It’s not all that sexual, but Levi won’t deny that having Eren speak of him in such a manner does do things for certain parts of his body, and yeah, maybe he’s spent a few sleepless nights imagining what it would be like to have Eren saying nice things to him while pounding him into the mattress.  
  
Once it actually happens, though, he’s not even laying on a mattress.  
  
It’s their squad’s first expedition for the winter, and luckily for them, snow hasn’t yet fallen when they set out. The icy wind and the drizzling rain that starts just as night is beginning to creep in force them to camp out among the dense woods they were meant to pass through hours ago.  
  
In order to burn off some of his frustration, Levi tackles the charts and mission notes in his sizable yet cold tent. The facts and figures are making less and less sense the more he stares at them in the dim light of the lantern, and after he’s spent at least half an hour reading through the same paper and not understanding a word, he decides to call it a day and stretches out on top of his sleeping bg, taking with him a blanket to keep the winter chill away.

Hours later, he wakes up to the feel of something heavy on top of him.  
  
When he cracks his eyes open, he sees the faint glow of the lantern and the blurred silhouette of someone sitting on the other side of the tent. His vision becomes clearer after blinking a few times and the figure comes into focus.  
  
“Eren,” he rasps out, making the boy in question jump and turn in his direction.  
  
“Hey,” Eren whispers. He’s going through the stack of papers Levi had abandoned earlier when he’d at last given up and gone to sleep. “I just came to check up on you. Go back to sleep, love. It’s late.”  
  
Judging from the darkness, it is indeed late, but Levi’s more concerned with the chill creeping up his bones. He tugs the blanket around him tighter and notices that there’s also something else on top of him – the feeling of heaviness that woke him up is actually a jacket, and judging from its size, Eren’s jacket, draped over him. It does little in warming him up, though  
  
He shrugs the jacket off, his sleepy stare fixed on Eren’s slouched form. “I’m cold. Come here.”  
  
“Do you want another blanket?” Eren asks as he approaches, reaching for the supplies stacked near the side.  
  
“Yes, and you as well,” Levi says, patting at the space next to him. “Come here.”  
  
Eren looks conflicted for a moment, but eventually settles next to Levi and drapes a second blanket over the both of them. “Better?” he mutters into Levi’s ear, who responds by curling up closer to the warmth of Eren’s body. The expedition and its preparations have taken their toll on both of them, and quality time with just the two of them has been rare to come by. Still, Levi is so tired, eyes falling closed as he trails his hands down Eren’s stomach, not quite sure if he wants to sleep or do something else.  
  
“Levi, stop feeling me up,” he hears Eren call out, breathy laughter in his voice. “You’re too sleepy for that, babe.” He’ll never get enough of the way his name sounds when Eren speaks it into his neck, soft and unguarded, so adoring that Levi never wants to leave his arms. Though his fingers travel downwards and lazily pull at the waist of his pants, Eren makes no move to swat them away.  
  
“Off,” Levi commands, the word muffled and sluggish, lacking all conviction. “Let me.” He’s not even sure what he’s asking for, simply because there are so many things he wants to ask of Eren – let me be with you, let me touch you, let me be the one for you.  
  
“Wouldn’t you rather go to sleep?” Eren asks. The mechanics of his pants are proving impossible to Levi’s sleep-clouded mind, so he abandons that particular endeavor and instead presses up against Eren from head to toe.  
  
“Eren,” he slurs and slips his leg between Eren’s, thigh brushing up against his crotch. The choked-off groan that escapes Eren is music to his ears. “I love you, did you know that?”  
  
Eren’s arms tighten around him. “I love you too,” he responds, sounding so absurdly happy from just a couple of words.  
  
“Do something about my erection, then,” Levi requests as he rubs himself up against Eren, the aforementioned erection at half-mast and growing by the minute.  
  
“You sure you’re not too tired?” Eren asks, going for a dismissive tone but the hardness poking into Levi’s hip tells another story. He responds by a string of muttered curses and feeble attempts at shrugging his own pants off. It’s so complicated and it takes so much effort but luckily Eren helps him out, heated hands clasping over Levi’s fumbling ones.  
  
“Alright, then. You just lay back and relax, darling,” he tells Levi as he slides his fingers downwards, pausing to stroke at his hipbone. “You’ve been working so hard lately, haven’t you? You need someone to take care of you for a little while.” His voice is a purr against Levi’s cheek, mouth skimming over his jaw and pausing to suck at the pale skin, and Levi cannot even put into words exactly how much he needs and wants Eren to take care of him.  
  
Since words fail him, he latches on to Eren’s shirt, pushing up at the touch that has paused just above the bulge in his pants. “Don’t tease, that’s not nice,” he complains with a frustrated sigh.  
  
“I’d never tease you, love.” Eren’s tone is playful and full of affection. “In all seriousness, though.” His fingers dip under the waistband of Levi’s pants, drifting along the underside of his cock in feathery strokes. Hot breath ghosting over Levi’s neck, he murmurs, “I want to give you everything because that’s exactly what you deserve.”  
  
At last, Eren wraps his fingers around Levi’s rigid cock. He lets out a strangled hiss when Eren circles the base in a tight grip, caressing over the wide vein that runs all the way up his shaft. “More,” he breathes out. “Come _on._ ” Eren’s so close and Levi can smell the comforting scent of his soap and something that resembles pine needles, he’s so close and the heat radiating off of his body is warming Levi up quickly but still, Eren’s barely touching him and the lack of stimulation is driving him up the walls.  
  
“I don’t know, I quite like taking my time with you,” Eren laughs, the vibrations tickling Levi’s neck. “You look so lovely when you’re all sleepy-eyed and turned on. It makes me want to just eat you up.” His other hand comes up to rest at Levi’s back, steady and grounding.  
  
“Go ahead, I’m all yours,” he mutters with a smirk, causing Eren to finally start stroking over his shaft with more pressure. It’s still not enough, it will never be enough because Levi craves to have him all over and inside him until all he can see and feel and sense is simply one jumbled mess of _erenereneren_. The last few traces of sleep are quickly dissolving as he hears Eren gives a throaty exhale, his own erection rubbing against Levi.  
  
“Do you know how happy it makes me to hear that?” he says. Levi catches his gaze for the briefest of moments and sees such honest, unadulterated devotion that he has to look away, feeling something in his chest clench. “I can’t believe I have someone as captivating and brave and brilliant as you by my side. I’m so lucky to have you.”  
  
They’re just words, yet Levi flushes all the way up to his chest, shifting against the strong hand by his back, not sure if he wants to hide away somewhere or beg for more, and he’s never one to beg, but _fuck_ does he want Eren to keep talking to him like that.  
  
He attempts to tell him to go on, but it’s at that exact moment when Eren decides to press his thumb against his slit, twisting his hand downwards slightly. It’s a casual movement, but it causes Levi to worm even closer, wanting to feel Eren all over him as he calls out his name in a shaky voice.  
  
“Don’t stop. More,” Levi exclaims, breath coming out in short puffs. He’s sure that Eren wouldn’t even have to be touching him, he could just murmur praises into his ear and Levi would shoot off into the sunset like no tomorrow. “More words, please, right now.”  
  
If Eren thinks it to be an odd request, he doesn’t say it, instead mouthing along the side of his face as his hand continues stroking at his cock in tediously slow motions. “Seeing you and talking to you and just being in your company always makes my day,” he hums, his long hair tickling Levi’s neck, which makes Levi crane his head closer in search of more of these dizzying sensations. “I adore you so much I don’t even know what to do with myself. You are so special and so important to me.”  
  
No-one’s ever said these kinds of things to him before, but now that he’s gotten Eren to do so, he never wants him to stop. Though they’re just words on the surface, to him, they’re so much more. There’s something incredibly intimate about having that low voice speak praises and kind words to him like he’s truly worth something, and not just because he’s Humanity’s Strongest but because he matters as a person and he’s precious and appreciated and most importantly he’s Eren’s. His cheeks burn when he remembers that Eren means all this – the boy’s an open book, and Levi can read him well enough to know that the reverence in his voice is genuine.  
  
Though Levi tries to grind himself further into the slow friction, Eren seems to be in no hurry. “There, there, darling,” he says with a hoarse laugh. “I’ve got you. All you have to do is relax and enjoy. God, I want to make you feel so good.” The drag of his fingers feels heavenly, so light and loving, and accompanied with the unabashed admiration and honest praises it’s almost bringing him to tears, and he can’t take this, one more word and he’s sure he’s going to die.  
  
As if on cue, Eren draws him in for a languid kiss, whispering into his mouth once they’ve separated, “You’re so gorgeous and intelligent. Literal perfection.”  
  
“I’m not,” he chokes out. “Stop.” At once, Eren’s hands leave him and Levi cracks his eyes open from where they’d fallen closed in suppressed lust. _What are you doing, keep going,_ he wants to call out, but when he takes in Eren’s concerned expression, he suddenly doesn’t care about his own pleasure as much as he did just a few moments ago.  
  
“Sorry, was it too much?” Eren asks, the words rushed and his lips pursing into a worried frown. His face looks so concerned that Levi just wants to smush it and call him a huge idiot. “I’m sorry, I kind of got caught up in the moment.” Eren’s drawn back too far away for his liking, so Levi worms his way back into his embrace and rubs himself against Eren’s thigh, eyes flickering to meet his attentive stare.  
  
“If you don’t put your hand back to right where it was before, I’m going to cut it off,” he warns Eren and reaches up to pull at his hair demandingly. It doesn’t do much to encourage him, though.  
  
“But you told me to stop,” Eren states with a flat voice, brows furrowed.  
  
“Don’t ever stop,” he amends his earlier statement and hooks his leg around Eren’s for more friction. As he strokes down Eren’s neck, he studies his features carefully for any signs of disgust or dismay and steadily ignores his own burning cheeks that are growing redder and redder as he  considers what to say. “I like it when you compliment me. And I mean it in a very sexual way as well.”  
  
There it is, the cat’s out of the bag, and he’s struck with the urge to run and hide somewhere because he’s knows that Eren’s going to laugh at him for being so stupid and that’s the one thing in this world he can’t handle, but when he peeks up from where he’s buried his face into Eren’s shoulder, he sees that his expression is oddly touched.  
  
“Aww, baby,” he coos with an absolutely fucking ridiculous grin that Levi’s temped to slap off his face. In an instant, Eren drapes himself over him, all but glowing as he plants a wet kiss on Levi’s cheek. “I’ll make sure to compliment you more, then, you lovely little thing.” His arms are strong and warm around Levi, and though he can’t see Eren’s face from where he’s pressed up against him, but he can practically feel the joy radiating off of him. “Thank you. I love how open and honest you are with me.”  
  
“I’m not little, you buttwad,” he argues for the sake of arguing, because they both know that he has a good few pounds of muscle on Eren, even though he feels so incredibly naked and unarmed. The situation down below hasn’t disappeared anywhere, so he nudges Eren with his erection, giving him a greedy look. “Now put your hand back on my dick.”  
  
Instead of simply doing as he’s told, Eren rolls on to his back and drags Levi along with him, ignoring his muffled complaints. “I have a better idea,” he says and kisses Levi, brimming with bright excitement. It’s contagious, and though Levi’s not sure why, he finds himself smiling as well when he sits on Eren’s hips.  
  
“Do you have…,” he starts to say, but Eren interrupts him with a jerk of his head.  
  
“Over there, side pocket of my bag.” As Levi reaches over for the vial of oil, he pulls at Eren’s shirt idly.  
  
“Get this off,” he demands, trying to both rummage through the bag and get Eren undressed at the same time, with little success. Eren’s no help either, since he’s just laying there with his smug face and giving Levi a stupidly fond look that makes him shiver. After a sharp prod at his side, Eren finally gets it and shrugs off his shirt, scooting up to meet Levi for a delicate kiss. His mouth is soft and skilled against Levi’s, hands coming up to cup his face. It’s always nice kissing him, and sometimes they spend hours simply doing nothing but kissing. Eren’s gotten very good at that over time.  
  
When they break apart again, Eren’s eyes are clouded over with desire. “This is a good position. I can see every single beautiful inch of you,” he breathes out as he tugs at Levi’s pants.  
  
“More,” Levi demands. He’s tangled his hands into Eren’s hair at some point, and though his grip is perhaps too firm, Eren doesn’t complain, instead helping him out of his clothes and raking his eyes over the smooth skin that’s being revealed.  
  
“Nice,” he remarks, fingers skating across Levi’s abs. It tickles, and he holds up a hand to his mouth to stifle the giggle threatening to bubble out from him. “This is all mine.” Eren wraps a hand around his cock and pulls at it slowly, and the giggle turns into a moan. “Look at you, so pretty.”  
  
“You’re all mine as well,” Levi points out, hating the way his voice nearly breaks off at the end. It’s partially a statement and partially a question, because what if Eren doesn’t want that, what if any day now he’ll realize that he can do so much better, what if he finds someone who’s less fucked up and more sociable, _what if what if what if?_  
  
All of those doubts are wiped away from his mind when Eren chuckles into his hair, placing a light kiss against his hairline. “Of course.” The hand that’s not stroking up and down his cock is resting by his back, grip tightening by just a fraction when Eren picks up on the uncertain tone in Levi’s voice. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been head over heels in love with you for quite a while now.“  
  
“Oh, I’ve noticed. You’re always making heart eyes at me with your dumb perfect face,” he whispers against Eren’s lips, trying to hide the relief that’s no doubt written all over him.  
  
“Yeah, like you’re the one to talk about perfect faces,” he says as he nibbles at Levi’s lower lip. The sound of Eren unscrewing the cork of the vial makes him grind himself down in anticipation. Eren trails his hand along his spine in slow circles. “We’re in no hurry, darling. You just sit back and relax. I’m going to take care of you, remember?”  
  
Eren coats his fingers with the slick oil, and by now Levi’s tense with anticipation, nails digging into the skin of Eren’s shoulders as he fights off the urge to writhe around and get impossibly closer even though he’s already on top of Eren and wound around him like a clingy animal in heat. “Keep talking,” he reminds Eren, who’s ghosting kisses over his neck as his fingers find their way down his back and lower, lower, at last reaching between his cheeks.  
  
“You were my first teenage crush way back when I joined the military. It’s not even funny how many times I was imagining you when I was jerking off in my bunk at night and trying to keep quiet so that no-one would find out,” he admits, and Levi lets out a faint groan when he thinks of Eren getting himself off thinking about him, _him_ of all people. Eren’s circling at his hole now, not quite pushing inside yet, just rubbing over the skin, and it’s nowhere near enough. His voice is intimate and tender and right by Levi’s ear as he whispers, “And now when I truly know you and have you all to myself, it’s a million times better than anything I’d imagined.”  
  
“What kind of things did you imagine?” Levi inquires, letting out a sigh as he feels Eren slide his index finger inside of him, tentatively rubbing yet careful to avoid that one spot that he knows drives Levi up the walls.  
  
“Well, what do you think? I was a horny teenaged boy. These kinds of things, mostly,” he replies and nips at Levi’s collarbone playfully. “Being with you like this, just holding you.”  
  
He retaliates by grazing his teeth at Eren’s neck, lightly at first, but when Eren sinks a second finger inside his ass he bites down hard enough to break the skin. It’ll heal in a matter of minutes, anyway, but the little shocked sound Eren makes will stick with Levi for long after.  
  
“I’d imagine what it would be like to see you on the brink, calling out my name,” he breathes out, “to know that I could do something like that to you.” Levi can hear him rustling out of his pants under him, and for a moment he wonders if he should do something to help, but instead he focuses on licking at a particularly delectable expanse of skin by Eren’s ear.  
  
“You can do all sorts of things to me,” he remarks. “Put it in me already.” The fingers in his ass are stroking and spreading him open slowly, and he’s too impatient for this, because let’s be real, he’s been ready ever since that first compliment slipped from Eren’s lips.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to hurt you, darling. You’re still too tight,” Eren says, even though his body is coiled towards Levi’s, hips jerking up when Levi reaches down to guide his cock down along the cleft of his ass. “You’re so eager for it, though, aren’t you? Just look at you, so hard for me…”  
  
Since Eren seems to be partial to taking things slow, Levi decides to take matters into his own hands. He lowers himself down onto Eren’s cock with a quick snap of his hips, hissing at the sudden stretch. The minor discomfort is worth it when he sees Eren throw his head back, mouth open in a soundless moan. “Levi, baby,” he calls out, breathless, and Levi swears his name has never sounded sweeter.  
  
“Wait,” he tells Eren, hoarse and quiet. “Wait a minute.” It’s almost like he’s being split in two, but when he rocks back by a fraction he can feel every single inch of Eren inside of him, filling him up just right.  
  
“Levi, holy fuck, you feel so good,” Eren blurts out as he nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck, clinging on to him for dear life. He’s shaking lightly, Levi notices, and he’s tense all over, clearly holding back. “I’m so glad you let me be with you like this, fuck, you’re the best I’ve ever had.”  
  
As if on their own, his hands tangle into Eren’s hair, gripping on to the silky strands. It’s a bit of an awkward position they’re in with Levi sitting in Eren’s lap, but this way he can feel each move of Eren’s muscles and hear the sound of his rapid pulse in his ears and it’s as if they’re one single entity instead of two separate ones.  
  
Eren’s moving his hips erratically under him now, each thrust making his cock glide over that one spot inside him that sends waves of pleasure through him. The stretch is beginning to feel more enjoyable than painful, and when Levi angles himself back slightly, the hot pressure of Eren’s cock against the bundle of nerves inside him intensifies, causing him to gasp and clench down.  
  
By now, Eren’s words have blended into one stream of incoherent babbling into his neck, so Levi tugs him back by his hair, breath caught in his throat when he sees the way Eren looks at him, eyes glazed over and so undeniably in love.  
  
“Keep talking,” Levi reminds him, not even bothering to mask the slight whine in his voice that gives away how  desperate he is for more approving words, more kind touches and just more of everything as he bears down on Eren’s cock again. Fuck, he’s not going to beg, he’s _not_ going to- oh, screw this. “More, Eren, please.”  
  
“Ah, sorry darling, you always make me lose myself,” Eren groans. He strokes lightly over Levi’s cock, rubbing over the sensitive head. “You make me feel amazing, like I’m on top of the world, like there’s nothing I can’t do when you’re with me.”  
  
“Yes,” he moans out in response, voice higher than usual, muscles tightening around Eren’s length almost unconsciously. “Please, Eren, tell me you love me.” Because there’s always that nagging doubt at the back of his mind no matter how many times Eren says it, because Eren is far too good and honest and smart for someone like him, because he wants to hear it over and over and over again until it’s the only thing he can remember and all of that doubt has dissipated.  
  
“I love you, baby,” Eren whispers against Levi’s skin, lips trembling as he captures Levi’s mouth in a fervent kiss. When his hole twitches around Eren’s cock, he breaks the contact and groans, “Fuck, love you so much, I’m already so close, all because of you.”  
  
He tries to pull out, but Levi clings on to him with a needy little noise of protest. “No, you can do it in me,” he breathes out, enjoying how Eren’s eyes widen at that. Only partially teasing, he mumbles, “You can mark me up as yours.”  
  
The moment he utters those words, Eren lets out a strained groan and nuzzles back into his neck. “You’re so good to me, Levi,” he practically sobs, hips stuttering further into the tight heat of Levi’s ass. “I’m so happy that I get to have you like this, so exposed and laid bare just for me.”  
  
“Eren,” Levi husks against the shell of his ear, glad that Eren can’t see his face because he’s not that far from sobbing and falling apart himself. “Eren, more, please.”  
  
“It’s okay, darling, I’ll take good care of you.” As far gone as Eren may be, he still manages to sound incredibly seductive. His long limbs are all wrapped up around Levi, enveloping him and making him feel so safe and so loved that he’s sure he’s going to cry any second now. Eren’s shifting around under him, his thrusts quick and shallow and his tone clipped as he stammers, “Are you sure it’s really okay, to, uh, inside you?”  
  
An exhausted laugh gushing from him, Levi rests his forehead against the tense muscles of Eren’s shoulders – seriously, he chooses this moment of all the possible ones to get shy? He’s balls deep in Levi’s ass, surely by now they have no need for modesty. “Yes, it’s better than okay,” he replies, feeling Eren sink deeper inside him with a tiny sigh. Arms winding tightly around Eren’s neck, his eyes fall closed as he rocks back on Eren’s cock and whimpers with a satisfied grin, “Come on, give it to me, show me how much you love me.”

“So, so much, Levi, fuck.” Eren breaks off with a stifled grunt, thrusting into his ass in one last quick motion and Levi can feel his length pulse faintly as Eren comes inside of him, tiny moans leaving his mouth. “I love you so, so much, you’re the most important thing to me in this world, babe.”  
  
“Shh, there, there,” Levi hums into his hair, reveling in the frantic touches roaming all over him. “You’re amazing, Eren, you’re incredible beyond words.”  
  
Eren holds him for long after, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he’s grown soft and slipped out from inside his hole. Though the constant pressure and friction is gone, Levi’s still buzzing with need just from having Eren talk to him, soothing, loving words muttered to his ears only.  
  
He’s jolted out of his daze by Eren maneuvering him down on his blanket, crawling down along his body with his heated gaze piercing through Levi. “I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” Eren says with the most beautiful smile as he kisses down from Levi’s navel to the base of his cock. He looks absolutely sinful, pupils still blown wide and lips quirked up in a wicked grin.  
  
“Eren, you’re going to kill me,” Levi blurts out, and when Eren licks a wet stripe along his cock, he has to close his eyes to avoid losing it right there. “Please.” His voice sounds so hoarse and shattered to his own ears and his hips jerk up, closer to the wet warmth of Eren’s mouth. Eren’s just teasing him now, sweeping his tongue along the head of Levi’s cock in lazy circles, pausing at the slit to press down and make Levi tilt his hips up in search for more contact.  
  
“I’m not going to be able to talk since I’ll have my mouth busy with something else, though,” he hears Eren point out, sounding like he has one of his dumb smiles plastered over his face  
  
“I don’t care, Eren, please, just, just do something,” Levi replies, all in one frustrated exhale, his hand finding its way into Eren’s hair again. All he gets in response is a chuckle, but when he feels a finger prodding at his sensitive hole, he nearly jumps up from where he’s laying.  
  
“Actually, I was thinking of just cleaning you out,” Eren says in a sing-song voice, and when Levi opens his eyes, he sees him with a wet washcloth between his legs, eyes alight with amusement. “Since I know how much you dislike being messy.”  
  
Levi’s gonna punch him, he’s gonna punch him square in the face. “You fucking asshole,” he grunts. For now, though, as Eren eases him open and brushes deeper inside him, the only thing he can do is moan and arch back, toes curling as he attempts to grind himself down at the finger. As Eren’s finger at last pushes down at that one spot he seems to be purposefully avoiding, Levi lets out a low moan, feeling his hole twitch and ooze out an uneven stream of come.  
  
“Fuck, this is going to turn into round two at this rate,” Eren remarks as he wipes it off, dipping inside get it all out. “You look so enticing when you’re all dirtied up for me.” He trails his lips up the side of Levi’s cock, nuzzling down at the base. “I just want to keep you to myself for the rest of eternity.”  
  
“Yes, please do,” he laughs, something in his chest tightening at the thought of being Eren’s forever, and he simply has to express how much he wants that, but all he can manage is a throaty moan as Eren takes him in his mouth. “Eren, please, _yes_.”  
  
He doesn’t know what he’s asking for anymore, but Eren seems to understand his plight. He presses down against his walls and gently dabs the washcloth over his hole, sinking down Levi’s shaft slowly with his eyes locked on his all the while. It’s too much, and Levi can’t keep looking at Eren when he has his lips wrapped around his cock, he just _can’t_ because he can already feel his release building up yet at the same time he wants this to last forever.  
  
“Eren,” he calls out with a whimper. Eren responds by humming lowly around his cock, and that’s all it takes, he’s gone, brilliant hues of black and white dancing across his eyelids as he comes.  
  
As he spreads his legs wider and thrusts his hips upwards, he feels Eren swallowing around him, hand coming up to stroke along his stomach. It’s such an innocent, light touch, aiming to comfort rather than to arouse, and Levi melts into it, pressing down against the coarse fabric of the blanket as his body becomes limp.  
  
From somewhere very far away, he hears Eren rustle around and eventually crawl up next to him, his front against Levi’s back and arms wound around him tightly. He’s safe and solid behind him, and Levi reaches to cling on to his bicep, letting out a content yawn. It’s dark when his eyes flutter open, so he figures Eren must have turned the lantern off at some point. His thoughts are still hazy, but he does register Eren ghosting his lips over his hair in absent motions.  
  
It takes him a while to come back, but Eren’s hands never leave him, cradling him like he’s the most valuable thing in the world. When Levi wriggles around in his embrace and turns to face him, Eren kisses him, thorough and drowsy.  
  
“It’s late,” he mumbles against Levi’s lips. “Do you want me to go?” There’s a hint of uncertainty in his voice, and for a moment Levi thinks he might not be the only who gets a bit insecure at times.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” he replies as he nestles against Eren’s chest. “In the morning. They won’t care, anyway.” It’s true – by now, their relationship has become sort of an open secret that no-one mentions yet everyone knows about.  
  
That’s where they stay until sunrise, and though Levi won’t admit it, it’s the best sleep he’s had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> idek what is going on here whooaahh man look at that praise kink. have i mentioned that i really love praise kink and fluff???can you tell??dsfjdjksfd
> 
> anyway, come hit me up on tumblr at http://crying-abt-fictional-people.tumblr.com


End file.
